A Simple Scar
by WiseKitsune
Summary: When Minato is the cause of an injury that Kushina gets during a mission, he feels obligated to go out and find a solution to her new found pain.


_**Authors Note: I would like to dedicate this one-shot to one of my watchers, Maelynae. She asked I write a story for her. Let me just say though that this thing was hard to write.**_

_**As a fair notice this story does contain some graphic material and if you do not wish to read it now is the chance to turn back. :)**_

_**I don't own Naruto. I just own the emotions I create in the characters. XD**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em>A Simple Scar:<em>

His eyes twitched from under his eye lids. Light had fluttered into the room blinding him from the sleep that he so desperately wished to keep with. Finally he had to give in though and awaken to the world before him.

Two large sapphire orbs opened slowly at once. They closed almost instantly at opening though, as the light was rather blinding and poisonous. Rolling over to his left he groaned as he tried to fight the light that told him to get up.

As he reached for a pillow to cover his head, he froze as what he grabbed was not sheets or pillows, no it was something much more precious, it was red hair. His eyes opened wide as he looked to his left only to feel the shock of amazement wash over him as he watched her sleep.

Minato sat up in the brightly lit room and stared at her. His stare was intense as he observed and concluded one thing and one thing only, she was in all ways naked and in his bed…. The only thing covering her was the sheets to his bed which she had pulled over her ever so perfectly.

Placing a hand behind his head he began to gently scratch the back of his blond head. He remembered what had happened last night as if it was only minutes ago, yet out of all the excitement he hadn't noticed one thing and one thing only. Looking down at her left hand he began to grow stiff as he stared at the one thing he had not noticed, the scar.

Now that the sun was up he could see it very well. The scar he had caused her to have. It was stretched all up her wrist on her left arm. It puzzled him as it was the only thing he had seen the Kyuubi never heal fully.

Reaching a hand towards her left wrist which rested gently on the pillow she rested her head on, he placed a finger on the scar and gently traced it. He wondered so many things and yet never once did an answer come forth to calm his mind.

As he sat dazed, thinking though, two large purple eyes opened and stared him down. She was looking at him with one brow lifted and the other down. Attention shifted though towards her wrist which he had been poking at for some ungodly reason. As she looked to it she noticed what it was and instantly she tugged her arm away from his touch and hid it under the pale white sheet, while at the same time she sat up and glared at him with pissy eyes.

Minato still didn't notice her until he finally conclude a simple answer, but fell short to saying what he thought as he now noticed her and her evil stare.

"You're up!" he shouted out in surprise with a happy face, only to be met with an instant fist. The force of her hit sent him falling backwards, which was rather nice though as he fell on his bed and not the floor.

Quickly sitting up once more he put a hand to his nose and glared back at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled out at her.

Kushina who had gotten out of the bed with not a care in the world that she was naked in front of him crossed her arms. "That was for staring at me! Do you have any idea how fricken weird it feels to be stared at, huh you moronic dumb ass blond!" she shouted out with her hair sticking ever so up.

Minato just looked away from her and sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were ok." He stated with his eyes down and softening with worry.

The red head loosened her disgust and began to look down at her wrist as she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Of course I am ok! It takes a lot more than a stupid scar to keep me down!" she said while putting her left arm behind her back.

The blond knew she was lying as he could easily tell by the tone in her voice that she was upset of its mark on her.

Looking up at her, he felt awkward at the silence that was now placed on them. Shaking his head gently he sighed and smiled, only to then blush wildly at her beauty. "You do know you are naked, right?" he pointed out with a lustful smile on his red covered face.

Placing her hands on her hips the red head just glared at the blond in the most annoyed way. "Are you saying that you don't like that I'm naked, because I can go get dressed and go home ya know." She pointed out in a wicked way. This however caused the blond to go wide eyed.

"Uh NO NO! THAT ISN'T WHAT I'M SAYING!" he said with horror in his voice.

She smiled at his response and turned around and began to walk out of his room

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern that he had upset her.

"I'm going to get dressed and make breakfast." She explained to him with cute eyes.

"BBB- But why? I like you this way."

"Because I like to torture you!" she laughed out while leaning down to pick up her clothes which were in a giant heap of a pile.

Minato turned his head at this explanation and crossed his arms."MEANIE!" was all he could muster in response. He threw his head up as she walked out and made a "HMPFF" like sound to show he frustration, which Kushina of course ignored.

Yet out of the corner of his eyes he looked at her and lightly grinned.

He waited for her to walkout before he too got dressed.

After he had gotten all set up in some new clothes he walked out of the bedroom to find her there cooking something that he was sure had noodles in it.

Silently he tip toed by her in hopes he could get out of the house as he was on a newly formed secret mission.

Kushina however was not so easy to deceive or trick. Her head turned to the left as she caught his hands right at the door knob with his shoes in his hands.

"Where are you going?" she asking while pulling a ladle out of the pot she was working in.

Minato froze and just slowly turned his head towards her and smiled. "I have something I need to do! But I swear I'll be back before you know it!" he said with the most confident tone of voice.

Crossing her arms the red head tilted her head and began to sigh. "Ok! But don't be gone too long, I want to eat this lunch warm instead of cold." The red head responded with a collective smile.

Nodding at her acceptance the blond slid out of the house and with a quick slip of his sandals, he took off running for a certain park that had certain young women and a pervert in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blond walked down a dirt road that lead to the village's park and bath houses. He knew he would find what he was looking for here. Entering into the bath house area, he walked simply by the bathing building and towards the back of the building where a fenced in area covered the men's and women's bathing area in two separate areas.

It was here that he caught sight of a man with very long white hair looking in through a hole, of course in the woman's side of the fence.

Minato walked closer towards his old teacher and as he approached the old man's side, the man flung out his hand and point one finger up as if to say 'Don't say a word or else.'. Rolling his eyes the blond crossed his arms and just watched as the old man silently giggled to himself while shifting in his heels as he tried to angle himself to get a better image of the current blond woman he was looking at.

"Look Jiraiya-sensei I know this is important but-" Minato said before instantly being cut off from a roar that came in from the other side of the fence.

"JIRAIYA!" the voice screamed out, causing the blond to freeze as he raised his arms up in fear.

The perv looked at the blond and began to sigh. "Look what you di-"

At once the fence came flying down on top of them and as it did a familiar blond woman with a busty figure walked out on top of the fence that laid on the two men, and began to bound up her fist and turn even redder than before.

The women who were relaxing in the hot waters had already jumped out off the baths and ran into the dressing areas in fear.

From under the rubble Jiraiya and Minato slowly crawled out and began to slowly get to their feet. Minato who now understood why silence was the key in this hobby, gave his old teacher a look of sorrow, which was responded by Jiraiya just looking away and back at Tsunade.

She glared at them with her hair lifting from her anger. "If I catch you peeping again I will make sure you don't get out so easy next time." She yelled out and then took the towel around her body and pulled it even tighter to her busty body.

Minato sat still on the ground as he mentally just sighed from surviving that ordeal. Jiraiya who sat very still after that now turned to the blond with an annoyed face.

"This better be good…'the perv growled out.

After a few minutes of setting themselves back up the two walked down the fields of the park. Minato all the while had been quiet as he didn't know how to really explain what had happened to his teacher. The white haired old man knew however that something had happened seeing as the blond was stiffer that a board and quieter than a grave.

"So what happened?" The perv finally spoke out, stopping in his tracks only to cross his arms and prepare himself for a possibly boring as crap conversation seeing that blond was pretty much only twenty and was so innocent that well he made a simple bowl of ramen look dirty (AND I MEAN DIRTY).

The blond stopped in his tracks and began to fiddle with his thumbs and look down at his feet. He felt beat red and didn't know how to really explain his events of last night. Finally he just sighed and said, "I did it with Kushina last night." He mumbled out

For a second the older man's heart skipped a beat, until finally he had to hit himself lightly on the face to take in what he had just heard. "You don't me did it do you?" the perv finally asked as curiosity had over taken him.

"YES I MEAN THAT!"

Going wide eyed the white haired man smiled, "AHHH My little pupil is finally becoming a man!" he yelled out with joy. "So tell me what happened?"

Looking at the perv the blond just began to smile lightly and blush wildly. He had done something that he hadn't done before.

"Well we were on a mission and things didn't go so great…"

Jiraiya listened carefully as he now learned of how things unfolded.

**(The other day)**

They had been reunited in a mission that involved them simply retrieving a document from the land of Suna. However things didn't go so well seeing as they had been surrounded by simple rouge ninja that wanted this ridiculous document for some unknown reason.

In the process of this unfortunate meeting the two jounin had found themselves stuck in a blockade and had to defeat the ninja that had surrounded them.

From the far left Kushina had been occupied by two of the rouges who were rather annoying as they constantly were throwing kunai from every which way and from out of nowhere making it hard for her to pinpoint their exact location. To make things worse they were in the forest that hid the pathway to Konoha, so her idea of where they could be just got even more annoying.

Kushina however decided to just grin and suck it up seeing as she would just have to play this game.

Minato on the other hand from what she could see was all too busy flashing every which way defeating enemies left and right. It actually annoyed her greatly that he was getting the fighting done faster than well she was. Yet she decided to ignore his showing off and just get this battle she was in over with, however out of the corner of her eye she still kept her eyes on him.

The red head dodged and jumped every which way to avoid the random amount of kunai being thrown at her. She had by now had enough of this and decided playing was over. As she leaned over towards the ground in a final dodge she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

It was hidden in the trees but someone was planning to attack when the blond came to his one blind spot. Her eyes widened with fear as the facts of what was more than likely going to happen, happened. Placing her hand on the ground she lifted herself up forcefully and took off for a running dodge.

Her heart raced towards him as she flew down the field. She could see the enemy taking that short opportunity to dodge out and stab the blond with his kunai, which was likely laced with poison. Forgetting all about the enemies behind her she leapt out before the blond right where the enemy was coming at.

Minato slowed from moving so fast and in that short interval the red head grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way as she took the hit for him.

The blond could only watch as he slowly fell to the ground, as the red head's left wrist became caught in the moment of conflict, as the man's kunai came down onto her metal arm protector and sliced her skin over her wrist open.

Fear and anger rushed over the man on the ground as he quickly got up to his feet and went for the guy who had just attacked his teammate.

Kushina merely fell to the ground and clutched her bleeding wrist with her right hand. Her eyes were tightly closed as she listened to the sounds of men screaming and blood spewing. Eventually though the area around her was silenced and thus her violet eyes finally opened to see her love covered in dark crimson red.

She could see he was upset as his eyes were ever so slant. Releasing her bloodied wrist she used her right arm to prop herself up, however she failed at this motion as the blond came down to her level and gently swooped her up into a bridal style hold.

Both shocked and annoyed she stared at him in this odd motion. She wasn't that badly hurt or weak. Why must he hold her like this? Taking a deep breath she decided to go ahead and crack the nutshell that was his head. "What's with the face?" she finally asked as he started to walk off back towards the village with her in his arms.

As they walked she could see all of the rouges on the ground in a deathly still stance as they were covered in crimson red.

Minato bit his lip as he looked down at her with concern. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! You could have been killed you dumb ass!" he finally said causing her brows to twitch with anger.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING!" She spat out in response to his to her question. She pushed herself away from him to get out of his hold. Freeing herself finally the fire headed girl crossed her arms and shot him evil eyes. "Ya KNOW YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! I could have let you get hit with that damn kunai, but nooooo I had to be nice!" she shot back at him.

Taking a step back the blond gulped as she did have a point. "I could have handled it", he finally stated as a poor response to her anger.

Kushina just began to turn bright red, almost the same color as her hair. "NAMIKAZE THAT IS SUCH BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" she retorted at him. Suddenly she froze in place while her eyes widened.

Minato just crossed his arms and shook his head. "Kushina if this is a joke it isn't funny." He said

However she didn't speak instead she began to fall forwards. His eyes went large as he watched her fall and quickly he came to her side and caught her before any more damage could be done to her.

"KUSHINA!" The blond yelled out holding her in his arms trying to feel if she was breathing.

**(Present)**

Jiraiya sat and looked at him with a raised eye brow.

Minato just bit his lip and placed a hand on his forehead.

"So you had sex with her while she was unconscious?" The perv stated out with a smile.

The blond glared at this comment and crossed his arms to show that he wasn't pleased by this remark. Jiraiya leaned away from the blond and began to chuckle uneasily.

"You know I'm kidding!" The old man stated with a foxy grin. "So go ahead and finish your lame story." Jiraiya added on.

Turning his nose the blond just sighed. "Well I did what any person would do and sort of panicked…"

"You panicking! HA now that's a good one."

Ignoring that comment the blond shrugged his shoulders and just went on with what he was saying. "Anyways I ran as fast as I could to the hospital, because I was worried that she was in critical condition. But as soon as we reached the gates she woke up and acted like nothing had happened." Minato told the older man as they continued to walk on.

Placing his hands in his pocket the young man stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky as he recalled all that had happened last night.

**(Later That Night)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" The blond yelled out at the red head who was now standing at the gate way staring at him.

"Like I said I feel fine and the Kyuubi will make sure nothing bad befalls me. So by the time I would even get to the hospital the poison would already be gone. All I need is to just go to bed and I'll be fine." Kushina explained as began to turn and walk off towards her apartment complex.

Minato bit his lip hard at her comment. While what she said made sense and was true, it still worried him that at any moment she could faint again or worse. Shaking himself from thinking of negative thoughts he was shocked to see her already a good distance from him walking off.

Taking a deep breath he chased after her and as he got closer he reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned into him as he grasped her limb. Her eyes wide with shock at his sudden motion.

"Minato?" she asked with wide blinking violet eyes.

He tried his best to not blush as she looked at him with those innocent eyes. But he failed as a red tint came upon him. Taking a deep breath and gulping away his fear the blond finally opened his mouth, "Stay with me tonight."He finally stated.

Kushina's eyes stayed ever so wide yet an eye brow lifted while the other went down. "Stay with you tonight? Why would I do that?" she asked picking at her luck with where this was going.

Sweat rolled down his now tomato red face. The blond flung his head to the right and dared not look at her. "B-B-Because!" he exclaimed while trying to keep his cool, "I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get sick again or anything like that."

The red head just grinned at this remark and shook her head. "Fine." She responded while pulling her arm from his grasp. Luckily he had been holding her right arm and not the left, seeing as her left wrist area felt a tad tender still.

Minato smiled at her acceptance and calmly walked on towards his apartment which was coincidentally in the same location as hers.

They walked together in silence for the next few moments, daring not to speak a word to them until finally they came to his complex.

As he pulled out the key the red head just looked at him with calm eyes. "What about the document? We never delivered it." She pointed out.

Minato simply dismissed the idea and said, "I can have it sent to the Hokage in the morning or as soon as we get inside. I'll just send a messenger toad or something."

"Oh" she simply said while looking down at her hands which had taken to their awkward habit of clinging onto the bottom of her shirt.

As she stared down she caught sight of a new mark on her body under the dim moonlight. Without the blond noticing she quickly pulled down her metal protector sleeve on her left arm and hid it's presence from him.

As they entered into his apartment the red head grabbed the blond by the edge of his tattered under shirt and loosely smiled.

His blue eyes turned to her and softened as they gazed upon her.

"Kushina?"

"THANK YOU!" She finally with her eyes forcefully closed.

He felt like a shard had been pulled from his heart as he heard those words. Never had she really thanked him before other than the time when they were younger and he saved her. But up till then she really hadn't said anything like that before.

Turning around he faced her eye to eye and smiled. Gently he reached his face down towards hers and softly he pecked her rosy lips for the first time.

Kushina's heart had stopped at this motion but at the same time a new spark had been lit in her body. Pushing herself towards him she kissed him back and smiled.

She calmly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto the soft hair on the back of his head.

Minato knew now where this was going and quickly he pulled from her. Out of breath he looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't think you want to go where this is going."

The red head slanted her mouth and laughed. With no time to lose she once more pushed her lips against his and tightened her grip around him.

In the end the blond had to give in to her desire seeing as he couldn't help but feel the exact same way she did.

**(Present)**

"I take it that message never got delivered now did it?" The perv said with a frisky look on his face.

"Obviously not. But I'll send it in later with an excuse. However now I'm at an issue." Minato stated as he looked down towards the ground.

"Oh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kushina sat in the dining room or more like the open room that was three things at once of the blond's apartment. She stared at the cold lunch that she had made with her head on the table. Wisps of hair fell in her face and each time they did she would blow them gently away.

"I can't believe he stood me up…. And in his own apartment for that matter." She mumbled to herself.

Standing up she lifted her arms up and listened as her spinal cord cracked from each section. Placing her hands on her hips she decided that she would be annoying and just leave the food on the table to make him see that she was mad about him ditching her.

As she looked at his eating area her eyes caught the sight of a warm area behind her. Turning on her tiny feet she gazed at the couch that was perfectly placed next to a window which was shinning warm sun rays down at it. A wicked smile came on her face as she now knew what to do with her spare time.

"NAPTIME!" she cackled out as she made her way to the couch. When the blond got home she would make sure she gave him a piece of her mind for standing her up. She wouldn't leave his place till she made it clear that she was mad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the while the blond had explained his ordeal and feelings of her new scar that was on her arm and how he felt rather bad for causing her to have it.

Jiraiya just groaned as he was listening to his student's pointless ramblings instead of watching sexy young woman laughing in the park or in a bath for example.

Turning one of his black orbs towards the blond the old man sighed and put his hand up to shut the blond up who was still ranting.

Minato stood still as he looked at his sensei's weird hand gesture for being silent.

"Why don't you just buy her a wrist band to cover it? I mean if you got one that was pretty and matched her shit sense of clothing than I'm sure she would be happy and with any luck you might get lucky again." Jiraiya finally explained while tossing hair out of his face.

The blond now stood still with his mouth agape never once had he thought of that? He had planned to ask his sensei for help on what to really do instead of just saying sorry, but never had he thought this would pop up.

"A wristband?" He mumbled out while putting a hand under his chin to think on this more. "Where would I even get something that was girlish like that for her?"

Lifting a hand up the old fool point to the street behind them and grinned. "There is a store down the road that is for girls. It sells hair accessories and all that good crap women like. So I'm sure you can find something there."

Shaking his head quickly in response the blond took off for the place. "THANK YOU SENSEI!" The blond yelled out as he ran in the direction of the store.

As the blond disappeared from sight the old man just grinned. "No thank you!" he muttered out. "Now I don't have to hear your crap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes the blond finally found the store as it was really not that far away. It was indeed a girly store as the viewing windows were filled with pink stuff.

Bracing himself mentally he finally walked into the store which rang a loud bell as he entered. Instantly a familiar face came into his view.

Her long raven color locks sparkled in the sunlight that poured in from the window. Dark black eyes stared at the blond who now knew entering was a mistake.

"Minato? Why are you in here?" she finally said as she came from behind the counter and walked up to him with a nasty grin forming on her pale face.

"Oh Mikoto, I didn't know you worked here." Minato carefully chuckled out as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mikoto Uchiha just lifted a brow at his remark and crossed her arms. "Fugaku told you I got a job here last week so that I could pay for us to get a new expansion on our house. Nevermind the point, why is your girly ass in here?" she asked with her eyes shooting daggers at him.

He mentally brushed off her snarky words and shook his head. "I was wondering if this place had wristbands that were to fancy or too plain." He explained

Instantly her interest picked up as she was imagining why he needed such a thing. "A wristband huh? Is it for a certain red head that I know?" the Uchiha asked out as she began walking towards a wall that was covered in girl stuff that the blond couldn't really care for.

"Yes." Minato responded to her question.

Mikoto nodded at his answer and quickly her eyes searched the wall for a band that she knew would be perfect. With a large grin she walked down the wall to the right and finally caught sight of the object.

Reaching up she pulled it down and calmly walked towards the blond.

His blue eyes looked down at the object that now rested in her hands. It was rather simple yet elegant in its own way. It was made out of a plastic of some sort and was the color of pure ebony yet it had this shine to it when it was in the light.

"This would be the best thing for her I think." The girl pointed out as she tossed the item to the ever so interested blond.

"You don't think this is too simple?" the blond hesitantly asked out.

Mikoto placed a hand under her chin and calmly thought for a second until finally she grinned. "Knowing Kushina she would feel grossed out if you got her something with fake or even really diamonds or stones in it. She likes things that are simple and go well with almost anything, so my guess is she will like it a lot."  
>Minato nodded as he knew that the raven haired girl was probably dead on right seeing as the two of them were best friends.<p>

"How much do I owe you then?" he asked as he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet.

Mikoto though lifted a hand and grinned. "It's on me."

"Seriously? No I can't let you do that!" the blond exclaimed

"Just accept my gift and go! I'm only doing this because I like the idea of you two being more than really close friends and secret lovers. So please just take it." She explained

With a grin the blond smiled, "Thank you! I owe you big time."

"I know." She laughed out as she turned away for the counter.

Minato nodded and decided it was time to go home.

**XXXXX**

It only took him a few minutes to get back to his place and when he did he was horrified to see that what seemed like only an hour had been much longer.

The food on the table was still there but cold. He knew this would come back to haunt him seeing as he did ditch her, but for good reasons though.

Walking into the center of the room more he was surprised to see the red head asleep on his couch. He silently walked to the sides of the couch and grinned as he watched her slowly breathed in and out. He imagined she was dreaming of crazy things that included ramen in her dream world.

Looked down at her more he caught sight of her left arm which rest against her body. An idea came to mind as he looked at it and silently he walked to the front of the couch.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed the band. Its black color shinned in the dimming sunlight. Gently he leaned over her sleeping form and tried to get the bracelet onto her wrist.

As best as he could he tried not to wake her as he fiddled with her wrist. Yet it was too late as she slowly woke up and glared at him.

"You're late" she stated.

Lifting her right arm she pushed him away from her and just continued to glare.

"I'm sorry but I was out in search of something." Minato explained.

Kushina felt that he deserved no forgiveness and with her left arm she reached up to grab his shirt collar so that she could wack the shit out of him.

Yet when she lifted her left arm she was shocked to see a newly placed object on her. Her eyes went large and full of disbelief as she pulled her left arm towards her.

The band perfectly covered her small simple scar. Tears began to form in her eyes as she intently stared at the band.

Looking up at him finally she smiled. "Did you get this for me?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Minato just simply nodded. "I knew that you were upset and I felt bad so I knew I had to do something and well-"  
>His words were quickly cut off as she leapt for him in an embrace.<p>

Her arms wrapped tightly around his back as she grinned. "Thank you."

Wrapping his own arms around her body he smiled.

Kushina pulled her head back as they hugged and looked him in the eyes. Finally though she could resist and leaned in to kiss him.

Minato who just replied back to her kiss, smiled mentally as he looked at the still cold food on the table behind her. _'I guess we won't be eating that for a while'_ was all he could think as she pulled him onto the couch with herself.

From a distance Jiraiya sat looking at the sun setting as he held a journal which he wrote in. He mentally thought of the blond and knew exactly what was probably going on.

_It was the start of a real relationship and not just a good friendship._

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MAN This was tough to write for some reason. XD Well till next time. Check out my account for upcoming stories if you want.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Kushina's Truth of Hell**  
><em>


End file.
